Talk to Me
by PenguinKye
Summary: LinaXel. Xelloss comes to Lina with a startling idea, and Lina has to decide what her heart is feeling. Complete.
1. Talk with Xel

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. Jeez, rub it in why don't you?  
  
Talk to Me  
  
by Kye  
  
Part One: Talk With Xel  
  
Cold, cold, cold water. Why didn't they ever think to heat it for night bathers? She slipped deeper into the water, shivering as the freezing liquid consumed her. Despite the chill, these places were usually peaceful at night. So why were there frissions racing each other through her spine? Certainly the cold was had a part, but she didn't think that was all. She paddled across the water, fighting the chill that hoped to fill her, and shut her eyes. Only a moment later, they snapped open. Whas someone watching her? No, it couldn't be. As far as she had seen, everyone in the inn was asleep. And besides, why would anyone come to spy on what should have been an outside bath? She wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Is someone there?" The timidity of her whisper shocked her. She turned so that the waist high water swilled around her and her waist-length hair tickled her back. Her shoulders hunched out of reflex and her heart began to beat faster. She waded to the edge and groped for her towel. It was not where she expected it to be.  
  
The towel was suspended above her. It quivered in the breeze, looking as confused and frightened as she was. Her bright eyes moved warily across the figure behind it. Then her heart stopped in embarassed anger.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Her voice was deadly still. A familiar grin flashed in the dark.  
  
"You lose this?" he asked softly, lowering the towel.  
  
"Y-you--horrible...how dare you?!" she stuttered in rage. He looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"Don't you want it? You can't run off like that." With a growl, she snatched the cloth from him. For one horrible moment she thought he might not let go. She glared up at him as she covered herself. His dark eyes regarded her simply, thoughfully.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she demanded, a hot blush creeping over her face.  
  
"You," he answered evenly. She was struck dumb at his straightforwardness.  
  
"Wh- what? Why...? You better get expaining, or I'll-"  
  
"Because you're beautiful." She would have answered with shouts and and a dragon slave. She would have. If he had said it. But he couldn't have. That was beyond the realm of possibility, inconcievable to the acceptor of everything. Her eyes glazed, a blank expressionlessness coming over her. She knew it was mean, knew she would regret it, but she couldn't cope with what she'd...heard? If it could have been said, she would have heard it.  
  
"What do you want? More help for the monster race? I remember last time too well, Xelloss."  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"Then what? You can't be here for the hell of it."  
  
"I can't..." he repeated to himself. "In that case, I should be going." She frowned. This wasn't the way it worked. He always told her something before he disappeared, enough to frustrate her. But he hadn't told her anything yet.  
  
/Except that I'm beautiful.../  
  
No, no, no! Not him! It couldn't be more wrong...a brief picture of Amelia trying to kiss her appeared, and she shoved it away in annoyance. That wasn't the point. The point was, regardless of how wrong things could be, he was wrong. She glanced at his face. Impassive, but...forcedly so.  
  
"Why did you say...that...about me?"  
  
"Because it's true."  
  
"You're a liar." He looked down.  
  
"No. I'm a deciever. I don't flat out lie." It was so easy to feel close in the dark. If he had dared approach her in daylight, she would have left the moment he reached the edge of the water. She wouldn't hae stayed. She wouldn't have.  
  
/Maybe that's why he waited for night/  
  
"I'm going in now." She had to get away from him, from that almost genuine smile. The dark and the cold were doing strange things to her head, and she wasn't about to let them make a mistake for her.  
  
"It is a bit cold," he agreed, too quickly. "Take this?" He held up a corner of his cloak. Bitterness flooded her. She remembered the last time she had helped him. Right before he betrayed them.  
  
"No," she said, and suddenly there was no waver in her voice to be hidden. She stood quickly and walked inside- normally, without running or stomping, which she would have done had she left any earlier. But the cool certainty she felt was put on edge by the eyes that watched her. They were always unnerving, but he was truly looking at her now, not to trick or intimidate, but to make her understand. And somehow, that sincerity was the most terrifying thing they had ever held.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````` 


	2. Talk to Zel

Thanks to all for the reviews. I really didn't expect to get so many ^^!  
  
Gem-sama: Wow...I really did have a lot of typos...I'm a bad editor sometimes. Thanks for the offer, I'll hold ya to it ^^. Glad you liked!  
  
Baby Blue: Yay, enthusiasm! Hope you haven't gone crazy, 'cause I haven't had a chance to post. But it's here, finally!  
  
Riven: Thanks so much for reading all my stuff! I'm glad ya like, and here's the promised chappie!  
  
Anakara: Did she really seem mean?? Oh...yeah, she did. But she was just a bit surprised. Don't worry, she's not so bad at the end *smirk*  
  
Meriboat Brandyondarocks: love the name!! I'm surprised you haven't heard X/L before. It's one of my favorites (actually, that's Xel with pretty much anyone.)  
  
Lina Inverse the Dramata and 'someone': Thank you!! I did write more. 6.~  
  
  
  
Talk to Me  
  
by Kye  
  
Part 2: Talk to Zel  
  
"No, Gourry, put it back! That's MINE!!" She strained to snatch back the last morsel of food, held at arm's length by her cheerful companion. "Nooooooooooooo...!!" The tidbit fell into Gourry's waiting mouth. /He looks like a baby bird stealing food from its nestmates/she thought, giving up. /Greedy. Stupid. Kinda ugly./ She started when she heard what she was thinking. That wasn't what she thought about Gourry! Certainly he wasn't smart, but he was loyal, kind, and brave. Not too bad looking, either. It was Xelloss who had done this, with his moonlight appearances and false flattery. Xelloss, who...hadn't showed up today...  
  
They went sightseeing in the village after their meal. Amelia and Gourry chattered about nothing much, carefree and happy. So Zel fell in step with her, and he and Lina quickly began to fall behind the other two.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "You're not talking." She was quiet, which she supposed was the reason he was worried. Suddenly, and impulse to tell snatched in its claws.  
  
"Xelloss...visited me last night." It was obviously not what her friend had expected to hear.  
  
"What?! Did he hurt you?" Zel's hand went automatically to his sword.  
  
"No, no. He surprised me, is all."  
  
"Where...?" She flushed. That mazoku was good at embarrassing her.  
  
"In...the bath..." she answered, trying to sound casual.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Zel's eyes grew large. Amelia, Gourry, and several passers- by looked at him. "What?" he whispered. "That hentai! Why would he--"  
  
"He said I was beautiful." She hardly saw what was in front of her as she spoke the words. She didn't know to whom she was saying them. They were so strange, so alien...and the first man to say them to her wasn't a man at all. He was a monster.  
  
"Well, he's right."  
  
"Z-zel, what??"  
  
"I'm not saying he had good motives. I know as well as you that he's a traitorous bastard. I'm just saying he's right."  
  
"Don't you start acting weird on me, okay? I mean, if more than one guy fell for me, it'd have to be some sort of possession. If...I mean...well, you know." He shrugged his acknowledgment.  
  
"I promise not to creep you out. What I want to know is...do you think it would be better if he didn't mean it?"  
  
"I wish I did. Gods, Zel, I'm so confused. I mean...he seemed so different from the usual Xelloss. Genuine. Sincere, I guess. I could have been imagining it..." She didn't finish, but they both heard the ending.  
  
/...but I don't think so/  
  
"Lina?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sorry I can't help."  
  
"Do you have any advice?" Zel grimaced.  
  
"As much as I don't want to say it, I think you should talk to him." Lina nodded. She had expected him to say something of the sort. She also agreed. She just wished she wasn't the one it applied to.  
  
"Cheer up for now," he advised. "You're worrying the less gloomy members of our party." She smiled. He had encouraged her more than he thought, just by being nice and calm and there.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````` 


	3. Xel Speaks His Mind

Talk to Me  
  
by Kye  
  
Part 3: Xel Speaks His Mind  
  
That night found her standing (fully clothed) at the edge of the bath. This evening was not as chilling as the one previous. In fact, a warmth had settled into the town, nestled comfortably between too hot and too cold.  
  
She raised her eyes, searching out the figure that was Xelloss.  
  
"Xel?" she called quietly. "Xelloss, are you here?" No answer was forthcoming. Lina felt an unexplicable tug at her heart. Disappointment? She didn't really mind the idea. She sat, wrapping her arms around her knees.  
  
"Please be here," she whispered. And instantly, yet all along, he was, sitting quietly at her side. Not too close-- he wasn't trying to be obnoxious or frightening. Quite the contrary; he looked nervous, awaiting his judgment.  
  
/But it can't matter that much.../ some petty doubt whispered in her ear. /Yes it can/ she replied forcefully. /I wouldn't be here otherwise/  
  
"Why did you say what you said, last night?"  
  
"I thought I told you already, Lina-chan."  
  
"Please, don't do that," she implored him, looking straight into his face. He sighed.  
  
"Why do you think-? I'm sorry. You just said not to do that. But I-" he bit his lip. "I love you."[1]  
  
She'd been so afraid he would say that.  
  
"Xel..." She looked back at him. He was hiding in the shadows, afraid and certain of what she would say. It was impossible, she knew. Them, that was. A mazoku and an evil-slayer? It would be over before it began. How could she even think such a thing?  
  
"Idiot," she muttered to herself. Then she realized what she'd said. "No, Xel, I didn't mean y--" She fought to explain.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he interjected softly. "It' s not your fault. And you're right."  
  
"But I wasn't-" she broke off. There wasn't any point in talking to someone who wasn't there. 


	4. Zel Encourages

Talk to Me  
  
by Kye  
  
Part 4: Zel Encourages  
  
She burst into his room without knocking. He jumped so high that for a moment she thought he'd hit the ceiling.  
  
"It's just me, Zel." He glared for a moment or two, demanding apology, but his expression changed when he saw her face.  
  
"What did that namagomi do to you?" Lina thought she would burst into tears. "Sit down," her friend demanded quickly, gauging her reactions. Lina sank down next to him, stiff and trembling.  
  
"He--he said--and I...he thought I meant..." She bit her lip. Look what that fruitcake was doing to her. Zel reached cautiously towards her shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, Lina. I have no idea what you're talking about. Now. What did he say?" She sniffed.  
  
"That he loves me. But he couldn't, could he? Not me."  
  
"Why not?" She had to stop coming to him for help. He always said something unexpected.  
  
"Because I'm just..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You may be rude, violent, pushy, and greedy-" she regarded him stonily "-but you're also charismatic, kind, cheery, pretty-- all perfectly good reasons for him to love you." Her eyes pleaded with him for she didn't know what.  
  
"But he's mazoku. Anyway, after what I said I don't know if it matters."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I was talking to myself, but it sounded like I called him a fool."  
  
"For loving you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How could he believe that?"  
  
"He was expecting me to be disgusted, I think." Zel whistled.  
  
"And he told you anyway? He really does love you." He noted Lina's questioning look. "You know Xelloss hates being made a fool of when he's serious." She nodded.  
  
"What'll I do, Zel?"  
  
"Show him you're not disgusted."  
  
"I'm not, am I?"  
  
"I don't think so. Good luck, Lina." She gave a watery grin.  
  
"Thanks, Zel."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````` 


	5. Xel is Cut Off

Talk to Me  
  
by Kye  
  
Part 5: Xel is Cut Off  
  
She knew exactly what to do. The only worry she had was that Xel wouldn't show.  
  
"Xel! We have to talk." She listened intently, but heard nothing. "Please? I know you're here. I...just need to see you." The priest appeared silently, only visable if you were looking for him.  
  
"Hai?" He sounded entirely hopeless, thought Lina remorsefully. "Is this about why I must be lying, Lina-chan?" She didn't speak. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards him.  
  
"Xel." she leaned closer. "Shut up." And kissed him. His eyes widened and he gasped when she let go.  
  
"L-lina-chan--" he stammered. "You..."  
  
"Thank you, Xelloss. No one's ever told me they loved me before."  
  
"What about-"  
  
"I was talking to myself, Xel."  
  
"Oh..." He looked embarrased.  
  
They were quiet again, a less uncomfortable silence than the ones they'd been having lately. Finally, he spoke up.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yes I like it. You."  
  
"Why?" She let out a short laugh. He sounded like her.  
  
"Because...I dunno, Xel, do I have to have a reason? You're smart. And funny, and powerful, and not bad looking by any means. And you know me well, and I can usually guess what to expect from you. And you're a good kisser."  
  
"That's why you'll accept it, not why you care."  
  
"Why do I care? That's the mystery." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, Xel! It doesn't matter why if it's true and real."  
  
"All right, then let me put this one to you: what are we going to do? I mean, you and someone like me?"  
  
"You know, I was thinking that, only the opposite. Anyway, Zel seems okay with it."  
  
"Zel-kun knows?"  
  
"I needed advice." She smiled apologetically.  
  
"You asked advice from someone who hates me?"  
  
"He doesn't hate you as much as you think. And Gourry won't take it too hard, I think. He's got his heart with Sylphiel, whatever he thinks."  
  
"So you don't think it will hurt him?"  
  
"Not as much as Amelia. She'll flip." Xelloss grinned.  
  
"I want to see that." Lina smiled in kind.  
  
"You're evil, namagomi."  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"But you know..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
~owari~  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````` 


End file.
